Keep Me
by dcw132003
Summary: Please Read and tell me what you think. its about eric falling in love with a baby vamp
1. Chapter 1

_**Keep Me**_

**Prologue**

_April 17, 2038_

"I offer myself as a sacrifice if you let Godrick go." I felt myself yell no and from the looks of everyone around me, I didn't yell it to myself, I screamed those words aloud. _Oh God_, did I really just do that. It was Eric's gaze whose was locked with mine though, his murderous, angry gaze that had me retreating to the front door but I couldn't leave him, not when I felt as I did about him and damn him for making me feel this way and not returning it. I looked over at the leader of this so called church. _Fellowship of the Sun,_ that bastard was going to die and I vowed to myself it would be by my hands.

"What makes you think we want you, leech?" his eyes locked with mine, his gaze full with nothing but mockery.

"I'm the president of area six, the largest area in the vampire world." you could smell the excitement as it poured out of his pores, it took all I had not to walk over and snatch his heart out of his chest with my bare hands, he looked back at my architect, the vampire who made me, Dallas, his name was a compliment to the city he loved so much, dressed in an all black cowboy outfit, his short black hair, covered by the matching black cowboy hat. What they were doing would be unknown to anyone who wasn't a vampire but I knew he was sending a mental command but what I or anyone but the two of them weren't aware of until Dallas made his way to me, his eyes looked down at me, his eyes filled with sympathy.

"Come with me," he grabbed my arm, I was so close to snatching away from him but Dallas hated it when I defied him in public, in private he was more accepted of it but when we were in public it would taint his take no prisoner attitude but I knew I was the one person he cared for, maybe even loved. I had only been a vampire for six years, which compared to his 437 years made me feel like a child. He made me because he claimed, my blood tasted nasty and he didn't want to kill me but I just laughed at him, I didn't know why he turned me and honestly I didn't care. He was one of the very few people in my life who cared about me and for that I devoted my life to him, I killed for him and would do it again but right now he was standing between me and the man I had given my heart to.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked when we were alone.

"You're going home." I looked in his eyes and saw the hurt.

"He told you to send me home. That coward!" I snatched my arm away from him. "Dallas you can't let him take his own life," I didn't cry but the thought of Eric giving his life, never being here would send me into a crying hysteria.

"Dana, just go," his voice was a soft order, one I had no intention of following but I wouldn't let him know that, he was needed in there not out here arguing with me.

"Fine." I stated, not showing any emotion, my face was hooded and the sunglasses I wore were my protection against the world. My long jet black hair pulled into a ponytail, I never let it down, never would unless I was sleep. "Go and stop staring at me Dallas," Dallas was more of an older brother than the father he was suppose to be to me. He turned and before my eyes he flew back into the church. I wanted to scream in outrage as I jumped onto the roof of the church, I didn't allow myself to clump down on the roof instead I hovered above it less than a inch as I looked through the glass ceiling down as Eric laid down and let them place the small chain of steal against his skin, I cringed as I watched it sizzle.

I caught eyes with my best friend Jessica, her red hair flowing down her back like a tamed fire, her blue eyes smiled as she noticed me, she was 5'8 as was I. Jessica and I had been made about the same time, she belonged to Bill Compton, but the reason he changed her was because he was sentenced to, he had brown hair and matching eyes, he was very good looking but then again most vampires were, like it was an unwritten rule that you didn't change someone on the short end of the looks department, he stood at 5'11 maybe, he was shorter than most men but that didn't take anything away from the air of death that surrounded him every time his girlfriend, Sookie, a human who stood at his side crying, was in trouble. I always laughed at the thought of having a human boyfriend. I wouldn't dare the thought even; humans in my eyes were all the same, evil. Even though I did like Sookie, she wasn't much older than Jessica and I and we all went out all the time, shopping, dancing, and all the other girly stuff. Sookie was one of the few humans who were completely comfortable around our type; I would almost say she preferred to be around us than her own kind. She stood at 5'6 maybe, she had shoulder length blond hair and dark brown eyes, she didn't take anything from anyone and I loved that about her and she really loved the vampire next to her, Mr. Bill Compton, the vampire was more human than vampire I had ever seen.

My eye trailed to the preacher, dressed in a peach suit, I felt my fangs retracting, I would kill him now but I knew he was off limits an order given by the highest counsel. I couldn't think of his name at the moment. Eric looked in pain, he was 867 years old and looked at me sometimes as if I were nothing more than a child other times though he looked at me like I was all that matter, his blonde hair was sprawled around him, his chest was bare, his green eyes looking up at something in the sky but what I wasn't sure, I loved him against every fight I had wedge within myself, I loved him and even though he wouldn't return the love, I was going to protect him one way or another and then after that when my ten years was up I was going to leave area six, ten years was the sentence every newborn vampire was given, in those ten years you had to stay with your architect . Eric was a superior to me and in our world, you respected your superiors but like in my human life, I listened only when I felt the need, to listen other than that I did what I wanted, when I wanted and it got me in trouble so much, Jessica along with me because she felt a need to protect me, she would die for me and I for her.

There were maybe two dozen vampires inside and more than that on the outside, the humans though they double us in numbers right now but with our super strength, speed, and the fact that we ate them, it seemed like an easy fight. I watched as they brought Godrick up, he was bleeding profusely from cuts looked to be given by a long whip, but I knew that wasn't possible, a mere leather whip would do nothing but tickle against our bodies unless . . . unless they had a whip made of steal. The preacher boy talked but I knew what he was doing, he was stalling for time, stalling for the sun.

"_He's stalling for time, Jessica. Tell Dallas to do something now before the sun comes_," she gave a quick nod.

"_Dana, what are you doing here, still?_" it was Eric's voice, why was he still worried about where I was when he would die soon.

"_Don't worry about it, you coward._" I heard him growl and smiled as we made eye contact, I knew he hated it when I called him names, most superiors hated to be disrespected especially by those of us who were younger than them but right now I needed him mad, I needed him ready to fight.

"_He wants to get Godrick first._" that was Jessica.

"_An hour and a half to sun rise, get him out of here Jess._" Jessica had the ability to teleport, some vampires had special abilities such as teleporting, being able to see into the future, others could hear transmission between vampires, other could read minds, some could g and she was one.

"_Waiting on Dallas and Bill to give the order_" but something in her voice told me she would do it soon even without it, I knew teleporting took a lot out of Jessica, she was only able to do it a couple times a night and with her having to take someone with her, she'd wouldn't be back for the fight, I smiled. Too bad for her because as soon as the first hit took place I was going to jump right in the middle.

"_What did you call me?_" I smiled again as his eyes locked with mine.

"_You heard me, you sent Dallas after me . . . I never took you for a coward._" I saw him rebelling against the steal, it wasn't noticeable but I saw it. I was waiting for them to get Godrick out of there before I pushed him further. Godrick was Eric's architect and one of the highest members of the council, how they captured him is a mystery to us all.

"Give us Godrick," Bill said as he motioned for Jessica to move towards him, Godrick's eyes looked at her and smiled.

"Just wait." the preacher spoke. He was really riding my nerves. I felt Eric poking at my mind but I was blocking him and I knew he hated that.

"_Dana go home,_" I didn't say anything because I had no intention of leaving him if that meant me dying on the roof of this church, I would die. I watched as Jessica got close enough so that she could reach out and touch Godrick but the overly large human wasn't letting him go, which meant if Jessica teleported, he would come too, I knew she could take him down easily by herself but with her teleporting with Godrick, I knew she wouldn't be able to.

"_Where are you going when you teleport?_"

"_To Bill's house where T.J. is waiting_," I smiled T.J. was her boyfriend and he was just plain mean at times and would kill the human whether he deserved it or not.

"_I'm going to come back for Eric_."

"_No you're not_!" I yelled mentally at her. "_You could die. Stay your ass at home and Eric is going to get himself home_."

"_How can you be so sure_?" she doubted that but I heard the trust in me.

"_Trust me, he'll be pissed but he'll be there before the sun rises_."

"_Be careful Dana_."

"_Dana_!" Eric yelled, and I laughed and made sure he could hear it. "_Go. Home_." he growled.

"_I'm not leaving here without you Eric_."

"_Dana don't play with me_."

"_You'll watch me burn E, right before your eyes because I won't leave you_."

"God damn you Dana!" I thought I was dreaming but from the looks of everyone around him I wasn't, he said those words aloud, as he fought with the restraints. I saw Jessica disappear with Godrick and the large man, the other vampires descended to Eric as he fought and roared. I knew when he got free he would kill me but I didn't care as long as he lived. I looked over at Dallas, he was snapping necks and I smiled, he would be overly charged when we got home and probably bite me a new butt hole too for disobeying him but I wouldn't care. When Dallas looked at me, I caught his silent order for me to get my ass down there and help Eric. I came crashing down through the glass I stood on the slab he was on, my feet on both sides of him. I didn't care to even look around, if anyone dares to touch him anymore tonight they would die at my hands. His eyes shot furious daggers at me.

"Oh, stop being a baby and get up so we can go," he bucked under me, his blood starting to pour from his wrist and ankles. I saw a woman approaching with a stake in her hand; I jumped down and sneered at her. I saw the flash of fear in her eyes, and that and that alone stopped me from killing her as she retreated. I turned back to Eric and sat next to him, he growled and I almost winced. I looked and saw Sookie defending herself and smiled because the moves she was using Jessica and I had taught her, I saw the surprised look on Bill's face as he watched her.

"I'm going to kill you." Eric's hard voice snapped behind me.

"You better hurry because the sun just might beat you." I heard the chain snap, and smiled back at him. "Who would have thought a coward was so strong?" I heard the others break as he snarled.

"Get him out of here!" Dallas yelled as another teleported appeared before him.

"He's to go where Godrick is" I said it lightly and didn't dare say the location aloud but the quick nod the male vampire gave me said he understood and knew. Eric made his advance to me.

"No time to fight E, go before the sun really kills us," he hated it when I called him E, once they had disappeared, I ran for the door as did the other vampires. I got on my motorcycle but was quickly snatched off and thrown into a car. I looked over and saw Dallas sneering at me as we raced onto the freeway. I didn't say anything we had thirty minutes for a twenty minute ride and the way Dallas was driving we'd make it in ten.

"I'm only going to ask this once, what the hell is going on between you and Eric?" his question caught me off guard but the tone of his voice made me shiver.

"Nothing Dallas, I swear it to you."

"Did you sleep with him?"

"No Dallas."

"How did you get him to fight? Why didn't he want you to see him chained down? Why was he so worried when you wouldn't leave?"

"I don't know Dallas, I don't. I got him to fight because I made him angry," he huffed at that.

"That wasn't the reason he was fighting Dana," he snarled but said nothing else. I looked around confused as we passed our home.

"Where are we going?"

"Bill Compton's home."

"No! Didn't you hear me, he's angry with me. He'll try to kill me."

"Yeah that's exactly what he'll do. Kill the reason he fought. Kill the reason he's alive." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I'm not the reason he fought." I sank back into the chair. "I'm staying in the car; the windows will protect me from the sunlight."

"No the hell you will not."

I paced back and forward, waiting for them to walk through that door, Dallas had better be here before the sun rose, I had made sure to give that order to him before I left. When I arrived at Bill's home, Godrick was feeding on the very human, who was holding him in chains. I came down and drunk from him when I saw him, and once I had enough strength. I left him to Godrick to finish off. Jessica was lying on the couch with her head in T.J's when I came in, she looked exhausted, I walked over to her and she smiled.

"I see she got you here."

"It would appear so." I sat down but stood back up, all the lights were out, the windows covered with thick black curtains, the only light was that coming from the television. I looked and saw Chucky, the vampire who had brought me in, his eyes fixated on the sports channel.

"Pacing isn't going to get her here any faster," I looked over and saw Godrick; he was dressed in brown slacks and a beige shirt. He looked better than new.

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about," he smiled.

"She's a very smart girl. I heard her taunting you, coward, was it she called you?" I heard Jessica stifle a laugh. Godrick could hear vampire's transmission. Just then the door opened; enter Bill, Sookie, Dallas, Curtis, and Edward but no Dana. I snarled but I kept myself at bay because I sensed her near, but where she was I couldn't place it yet. She was in the house. Jessica told T.J. she was ready to retire to her bedroom, he lifted her to his arms but quickly zoomed her, Sookie went up the stairs, telling Bill she was too also tired she kissed his lips, hugged Godrick and stared at me. I hated to be touched, she just smiled but something in her eyes said more as she slowly went up the stairs.

"Shall we go to the basement for a drink?" Bill offered as T.J. came back down the stairs but he didn't follow us, he stayed back with Curtis, Edward and Chucky. When the four of us were safely in the basement, Dallas, Godrick, Bill and I. Dallas went to the bar, snatched a cup along with the whiskey and poured him a glass.

"What the fuck is going on with you and Dana?" he snarled the words; I fought back the need to return the snarl.

"Nothing." I sat down; they all looked at me with unbelieving eyes, except Godrick looked amused.

"How did you break the chains?" Godrick asked. "What gave you the will to fight because before I left you looked honor to take the punishment?" he cocked his head but I didn't answer him.

"Where is she? I told you to have her here." a voice I didn't recognize spoke but I knew it was mine.

"She is here; she's too damn scared to face you right now." I scoffed; Dana was anything but scared of me.

"Dana is not scared of me."

"I didn't say of you, dip shit."

"Behave children," Godrick spoke. "We have more pressing issues at hand. Our people are in danger," and just like that the thoughts of Dana faded to the back of my mind, although they didn't disappear. I didn't know if I wanted to kill her, kiss her, or kick her. She was going to drive me insane and besides that the fact that she wasn't good enough for me wouldn't be ignored.

I was in Jessica's room, she was lying in the bed next to me asleep and my heart ache for what it felt, I felt him when he was tugging between his emotions to hurt or hold me. I felt him when he came to the realization that I wasn't good enough but how? Jessica said before she went to sleep.

"I feel T.J all the time, and he says he feels me. I think it has something to do with our love but you can block it out." I scoffed at that, it was something to do with being a vampire and I was going to see Doc, as soon as I could. Something was wrong with me and I wanted to know what, now, as for Eric, he could go to hell, if he didn't want me, if I wasn't good enough then fine. I wasn't one to keep something or someone who didn't want to be kept. It hurt to know I was in love with a man, willing to die for a man, who didn't and wouldn't feel the same way I did.

I couldn't take it anymore as I got up, I looked at the clock it read 2:30, the house wouldn't wake for another three hours, which was good because I needed some time alone. I went downstairs and walked into the kitchen, I walked over to the refrigerator and opened it, there was human food but also blood, Bill kept on hand at all times, I took out one of the pouches and poured it into a cup, I opened the microwave, I placed my finger in the cold blood and tasted it, I grimaced.

"That's just nasty;" I put the blood in the microwave and set it for three minutes.

"What are you doing up?" I turned and saw Edward, he was 6'2, bronze hair that always seemed to be perfect, his skin was pale but it worked out for him very nicely, he had amber eyes. He was wearing pajama pants and an opened robe.

"I should be asking you the same thing," I started to pull down the over size t-shirt, Dallas kept in his truck but decided against it, he had already seen me anyway.

"I'm always up around this time."

"I couldn't sleep, nothing like sleeping in my own bed," I shrugged as I sat at the island, my back to the door. Edward sat next to me.

"I don't ever think I've seen you with your hair down," he ran his fingers through my hair and it did feel good. I could smell his want and I smiled.

"That's because I never wear it down . . . it always gets in the way when I'm riding. . ." I trailed off as I thought of my bike, that damn church was probably destroying it.

"I drove it over, it's outside," I breathed out a breath of relief.

"I could kiss you, that bike is my baby."

"I wouldn't mind the kiss." I smiled up at him, as the ding of the microwave broke our eye contact, he handed me the drink. I took a sip, this was no where as fulfilling as the real thing but it would do. Edward smiled at me.

"What?"

"I do the same thing when I drink it."

"What?"

"Reminisce about the real thing," I laughed.

"Doesn't compare even in the smallest detail."

"Not even a little." he leaned forward and licked the corner of my mouth. "Hmmm, even better" and then the hairs on my neck stood as I heard a snarl behind us.

"Edward, could you excuse us," Eric spoke. "I need to speak in private with Dana," I rolled my eyes.

"Actually I was heading off to bed." I stood and saw the confusion in his eyes.

"No you're not." he grabbed my arm, since he was older than me, he was stronger. I had a mind to slap him with my other hand but instead I just relaxed and allowed him to speak.

She stared up at me, at first there was nothing but defiance in her eyes but soon she covered it and her hazel eyes, went blank.

"How can I help you Eric?" she called me Eric, she never did that, even when I yelled and screamed at her to stop, she never did but now she did and I cared? I looked at her almond shaped eyes, her full pouty lips, her high cheek bones; this woman could give Tyra Banks a run for her money in the looks department. She still had a trace of the blood, Edward licked at her face for. I had almost ripped his tongue from his mouth when I saw that.

"Are you looking for the words to explain to me, of how you think I'm not good enough for you" she smiled but even in the smile, I saw her hurt. "There's no need for it, consider yourself freed of this burden," I released her arm, and she sipped at her cup.

"You were willing to die with me?" she smiled.

"No, it was just a tactic," I knew she was lying and I felt like a jackass but it was too late the damage was already done. I watched as she walked out the kitchen and back up the stairs and exhaled, I hadn't even realized I was holding my breath.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1**

_July 9, 2035_

"Here, I'll teach you."

"No I can get it!" I whined. I was barely three years into my vampire life and still trying to get a hold on handling the sword. Dallas had drop me off over at Eric's for him to watch me, and train me for a couple of months.

"Dana, you being stubborn is not going to make this any easier," he grabbed my arm.

"But I just did it, you saw me." he smiled.

"Fine, Dana, go ahead. I will not stop you this time," I took the sword in my hand trying my best not to grab it too hard, I attempted to twirl it but again it fell. I dropped the sword. This is hopeless.

"Are you ready for me to help you now?" I rolled my eyes at him, he smiled.

"I don't want to learn anymore."

"Dana in our world, female vampire are either warriors or used for sex. Dallas thinks you'll be a hell of a fighter, but if you want to give it up, I can teach you how to work that sweet little body of yours," I looked up at him and smiled.

"What makes you think I don't already know how to work this body?" but I got up and handed him the sword. There was no way in hell I was going to be a whore. I watched his hands, the way he moved his body and feet.

"Don't squeeze and don't think to much about it, become one with the sword Dana." he gave me the sword and left me in a giant room full of sand bags. He didn't return for hours and when he did I had a better handle of the sword. "That's enough for one day, let's go eat." he took my hand and led me into a giant dining room, it was completely dark, but being a vampire I had better vision in the dark than I did in the light.

"Can I go take a shower before we eat?" I had just been practicing with a sword for hours and he was trying to sit me down at a table

"Yes, but please return quickly" I nodded and ran to the room he showed me. I exhaled finally, this was my first time running into Eric, and he was the sexist man I had ever seen. Those green eyes of his were turning me on so damn much, I almost took him up on the order to teach me a few tricks but Dallas warned me that my sexual drive would be intensified and that if I gave into it, they would call me weak.

I hopped in the shower and out deciding on a pink summer dress, and some flip flops, I was hoping maybe I could talk him into having a picnic outside, his estate was huge, I wanted time to admire it for myself though when Dallas and I arrived earlier today I was thrown directly into this room and told to change so that training could start. I walked downstairs and there he was sitting at the head of the table looking like a king awaiting his guest, I coughed and he looked up at me. At first he just stared, okay maybe this dress was a bad idea but it was too late to change. I sat in the seat to his left.

"You look beautiful tonight," I smiled and blushed. Goddamn it, blushing was bad, wasted too much blood.

"Thank you," I saw the table and in the middle a giant bowl of blood, I licked my lips, we as vampires rarely drank from a human, we got our blood from most blood banks and butchers, the blood I tasted from butchers was nasty but it did the job of fulfilling my needs. We could actually eat certain foods, meat, wheat, fruits and vegetables, but no dairy or onions but right now I needed that damn blood that smelled so damn tasty.

"You're welcome to drink." I grabbed a bowl and the giant spoon and poured me a bowl full, I knew this wouldn't be enough but I had to look like a lady . . . didn't I? There was a silence, he was reading a paper and I had already gone through six bowls.

"Am I not supposed to talk to you?" he brought his paper down.

"Um?"

"Am I not supposed to talk to you?"

"Depends."

"On?"

"What do you have to talk about, I don't entertain vampires of your status" I scowled at him but he didn't seem to care, he was arrogant, I rolled my eyes and stood.

"My status," I mumbled as I walked away, when he didn't stop me I went outside, there was a giant field of well manicured grass and a path that went two ways. Hmmm, which way should I go left or right. I shrugged my shoulders and went left. I never went the right way, I laughed at the play on words. going this way, following the stone path in place led to a stable filled with horses, of course I was on a ranch, I smiled as I watched the horses, it was late so most of them were sleep and others were just noising around. I smiled as I saw two off in a corner together, one had its head on the other's back, and I looked under one and saw the one holding the other one was the male.

"At least you guys have each other," I whispered as I leaned against the wooden gate that held them together. I watched them for I don't know how long.

"Dana?" I turned and saw Eric coming my way and gulped. The man didn't have on a shirt, God help me, his body was molded perfectly, and his jeans were low on his hips. He strode to me like he was angry. I have to stay away from him, I kept telling myself.

"Yes, Eric?"

"I've been looking for you for twenty minutes." he stopped talking.

"Okay?"

"Where have you been?"

"I've been right here."

"It's almost dawn, let's go," he grabbed my arm. I snatched it away. He looked at me as if I was dirt. "How dare you."

"How dare you!" I yelled back. "Don't grab me like I'm some rag doll, dawn isn't for another two hours. Now leave me the hell alone, I was enjoying the company of the horses." he grabbed me by the neck.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that again," he threw me into the giant oak tree, he tossed me so hard, I almost fainted. I got up and shook it off I zoomed away from him and went into my room and locked the door. The nerve of him! My dress was ruined! The entire right half was in shreds. I walked into the bathroom, and looked into a mirror; my neck had his hand print on it. I couldn't believe he handled me like that. I pulled out my cell phone and called Dallas, there was no way I was staying here.

"Hello?"

"Dallas, it's me Dana."

"What's wrong? You didn't sleep with him, did you?"

"No! Right now, I'm more likely to stake him in his sleep!" he laughed.

"What happen?"

"I want to come home."

"What happen?" I told him the story. "Is anything broken?"

"No, I don't want to stay here Dallas, he treats me as if I'm a beggar, a homeless bum." he laughed, it took a lot of control not to break that phone.

"If you want to go Dana, I will come and get you."

"Thank you," I hung up the phone and started packing my clothes, despite the pain of my side. There was a knock, I knew it wasn't Dallas so I didn't bother to answer, he'd come in eventually. The door opened.

"Dana?" I looked up at him. "Dallas called me, you're leaving?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you don't want me here and I will not stay where I am not wanted. I will learn to fight on my own."

"How do you plan to do that?"

"Are you the only person in the world who knows how to handle a sword?" he was in my face the next instant. "Go ahead this time throw me into the tub. I don't care, I'll be leaving soon."

"You have a quick tongue."

"And an even worst temper and right now, you're working my nerve and I only get one of those a day." the sides of his mouth quirked up.

"I told Dallas not to come," I moved away from him.

"What do you mean, you told him not to come?"

"Exactly what it sounds like."

"Why in the hell would you do that? Its not like you want me here!" he smiled.

"You're the first one of my trainees to back talk me and then want to leave," I looked up into his green eyes, staring down at me with interest.

"Call Dallas back and tell him to come and get me."

"No." I started counting down from five. five. . Four . . . three . . . . Two . . . one.

"Why are you trying to keep me here?"

"I find you interesting. You're the first female trainee I've had who actually wants to leave me." ugh! This arrogant jerk!

"You are the most arrogant person, I've ever met."

"Can I make a deal with you?"

"No, I want to go . . . now!"

"If you stay, I'll behave," I stood.

"What's behaving?"

"When you're not training. I'll feed you but the rest of the day I'll leave you be but I require that you train ten hours a day, everyday. If you want a day off, seventeen hours the day before." seeing how I could sometimes go days without sleep, that was fine by me.

"And you won't say a word to me?"

"Not a peep."

"Deal." I went and got into the bed and let the darkness overtake me but I heard him chuckle before he left me.

I've been here for two weeks and for the past three days, I've worked out for seventeen hours straight, now I have three days of peace and I plan to make sure I enjoy this. As Eric promised me he doesn't speak to me during my rest time and today I have to myself. I walked into my room, and placed on a pair of my shorts and a tank top. I had slept from sun up to sun down and tonight I was planning on having my own private picnic under the moon and stars, with one of my favorite books. When I walked down the stairs, and into the kitchen I asked the cook to pack my food to go. He only smiled, he was human and every since I told him my age, he was scared shitless of me. I walked outside and over to the pond he had on the other side of his home, I placed the blanket down. I walked back inside and grabbed the bowl and plastic container of steak and made my way outside

Once I had finished eating, I had stuffed myself; I was laying down just looking up at the sky. I remember Dallas asking me if I ever missed being a human, I told him no, and I still stand by my answer, being a vampire was cool, I mean the whole drinking blood is nasty even to think about but other than that, its perfect, I don't miss my life as a human, I grew up jumping from foster care to foster care, fighting literally to survive. The girls hated me because I was beautiful and the boys tried to touch me and when I told them no, they took it as a challenge and would try and force themselves on me. I prayed to God at night that I never ran into any of them.

"You weren't at dinner today?" I opened my eyes and Eric was staring down at me.

"I have wanted to have a picnic since I got here and now since I have the time. I'll be out here every night."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I didn't bother to even answer that question, I felt him sit next to me. "You've been making wonderful progress; I think you're my best student yet."

"Who would have thought . . . me, a woman." he smiled.

"Do you mind me sitting here?"

"Your estate, you are free to do as you please." I closed my eyes, we sat in silence.

"Can we be friends?"

"No." he laughed.

"Why not?"

"You're too arrogant to be friends with someone of my status."

"Maybe you could teach me different," I opened my eyes. "Or we could be friends during your off time."

"Off time?"

"When you're not training." what other choices did I have for company at this moment.

"Okay cool but if you slam me into another thing. I won't ever speak to you again."

"Deal."

"So how old are you?"

"834."

"Impressive."

"How old is your body?"

"21, you?"

"27."

"Have you ever been married?"

"No."

"Serious relationships?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

"I'm making a profile, I want to understand you."

"No."

"What about you?"

"No to both."

"Are you a virgin?" I laughed, I wished, my virginity was stolen from me.

"No."

"Did you love the man you lost it to?"

"I've never loved a single person in my life as for the man who stole my virginity, there's nothing to love because I killed him."

"Family?"

"Don't have any."

"Me neither." he laid back next to me.


	3. Chapter 3

_December 7, 2040_

- TWO YEARS LATER.

"I don't understand why I have to go to this conference Dallas." I sat beside him on the airplane. We were headed for Chicago, for a conference held at one of the prestige vampire hotels there. They had these every couple of months but why Dallas was dragging me to this one, I wasn't certain but whatever it was. I was close to losing my temper. I had a bad feeling about this, I was going to get hurt and I didn't handle pain well, it made me crazy.

"You're coming because when I'm away at these conferences, I miss your one of a kind personality." I rolled my eyes at him, he was playing with me.

"You could have at least let Edward come," he snarled and I smiled. Edward and I started dating a year and a half ago and Dallas hated him every moment of it. The flight attendant approached with the wine, I took a glass but Dallas reclined. That was strange, he never reclined wine when we were flying.

"Are you pregnant?" he smiled as I drank the wine.

"You'll be protecting me; I want you as my shadow Dana." I looked at him.

"How long are we here for?"

"Six weeks."

"Six weeks!"

"Don't be so mad, at least Jessica and T.J. will be there" I counted down from five, because I was ready to strangle Dallas. First he orders me to come along with him and then he threatens Edward if he even shows his face there, I personally was getting tired of him letting Dallas intimidate him.

"We are going to have to talk about the way you treat my boyfriend Dallas."

"I don't like him."

"Well I love him." Dallas shot a warning look my way. It was true I did love Edward, dearly but I wasn't in love with him and I feared I never would be which sucked because he was a very good candidate for a husband, but in order for that to happen; a lot of things in my life had to change.

"Edward asked me to marry him." the look on his face was pure rage; I didn't understand why he hated Edward so.

"What?"

"I told him not yet Dalley," Dalley was his nickname I had given him when he first turned me; I used it on him to get my way at times.

"Why would he ask you that?"

"He says he loves me and wants us to be together for ever." he looked at me.

"Why did you tell him no."

"I didn't say no, I said not yet."

"Why"

"Because I don't love him like I want to, not yet anyway." he looked at me curiously.

"Love isn't something that you control Dana, it's either there or it isn't."

"Shut up, I was planning to stay with you until you kicked me out but when my time is up, I'm leaving the house and I'm never going to visit you," he smiled. I made that threat on the regular but we both knew there was no truth there, I loved my home with Dallas and more than that I loved my Dallas but right now he was hiding something from me but what it was I had no idea and if I asked him he would get careful so for now I would just watch.

We arrived at the airport and there was a black limo waiting for us, I brought my sunglasses down on my face and tighten my coat onto my body, it was early December and it was freezing, snow was falling.

"I hate you." I snapped at Dallas as I got in the limo's back seat, he sat next to me.

"There's an hour ride to the hotel," I groaned as I moved to the other side of the limo and stretched out, I was all of a sudden extremely tired.

"I'm going to sleep and if I'm really asleep when we make it there, you better carry me to the room, dragging me into all this cold," he laughed as I took out the rubber band that held my hair in its ponytail.

"Night Buggy." Buggy, he called me that sometimes because I was scared shitless of bugs, he use to laugh at me because I could break a man's neck but not smash a simple spider but you see Dallas didn't have simple spiders, they had big giant hairy tarantulas. When he called me Buggy, it was his own way of telling me he cared, that he loved me and would protect me and I smiled.

"I love you too Dalley," she whispered, I felt my heart clench and goddamn her for making me feel but there was no denying the fact that I did love her, she was the only family I knew and had and she drove me insane. She was going to kill me for bringing her here when she found out he was here. I prayed she didn't find out I knew this. We pulled in front the house and there he stood. I opened the door and the cool breeze made Dana wrap herself in her coat tighter. When the door was closed, he turned to me and smiled.

"Hey Dallas," I just stared at him. "Don't give me that look," he turned to look at her.

"Don't touch her; she gets bitchy when someone wakes her out of her sleep."

"She drank the wine right?" I nodded; she drank a couple cups of that wine. "Then she won't wake up." he walked over and laid his cold face to hers.

"Edward, you're cold," she moved her body as if she was making room for him to lie down; he looked at me, his green eyes turning black, literally.

"Who the hell is Edward?"

"Her boyfriend," I shrugged.

"Why does she have a boyfriend?" I laughed.

"Because, she's a woman and she's drop dead beautiful."

"Why do you allow it?"

"Allow it? Dana does what she pleases; you saw that from the last time the two of you met."

"I smell him on her," he backed away and sat next to me, his angry tension filling the car.

"You have no right to be upset, you're the one who told her she wasn't good enough for you," I roared, I hadn't spoken to Eric for a year and a half after Dana told me that. He didn't say anything.

"I'm going to take her from you Dallas."

"No the hell you are not, Dana doesn't forgive unless you have. . ." I almost made this that much easier on him because deep down inside I knew Dana was still in love with him and still hurt over him.

"Have what?" I just turned my face from him.

"Why are you interested in her now Eric?" I knew Eric, he didn't want a relationship with her, he didn't want to love her, the way she needed to be love, no he just wanted to use her body.

"I've always been interested in her" his gaze went to her.

"You went to the council to get her here, why?"

"Because you wouldn't allow me." he was holding something back but I knew better than to push.

"You will hurt her," his face remained calm but his eyes, the rage from them poured into the air.

"I want her out of my system."

"Even if she's engaged?" his face went stone.

"You lie!" he snarled.

"I do not lie Eric, you know this. She just told me, Edward asked her to marry him."

"And she said yes."

"She didn't refuse," I saw him fighting for control and looked to be losing the battle.

"I won't touch her if she's to be married but if she comes to me. I will not refuse her" I didn't dare let the smile that was tempting at my lips form but as I looked at him I saw something else in his eyes . . . hurt. Hurt? Did I dare believe what I saw? Sometimes I hated how perceptive I was. Now the question was why the hurt? Was it because he couldn't bed her? Or because he had lost her? There was a dead silence.

"Does he love her?" his voice was low.

"Yes, I believe so," he cut his eyes at me.

"Does. He. Love. Her?"

"Yes Eric, he does."

"Does she love him?" I was silent for long minutes.

"On some level yes she does."

"What does that mean?"

"It means, the last person Dana loved told her she wasn't good enough and now she's afraid." I snapped.

"Dalley?" Dana's sleepy voice had us both stilling.

"Yeah Buggy?"

"Why do you have on that cologne?" her eyes were still closed.

"What cologne?"

"It makes you smell like Eric, don't wear it anymore. You know I don't like to be reminded of him."

"Of course Bugs," I looked at him and he stared at her.

"Dana?" his voice sounded exactly like mine that was one of his talents he could mimic anyone.

"Yes?"

"Do you love Edward?"

"Yes Dallas, now stop asking me that. I told you that already." I was ready to punch him in the face.

"What about Eric?"

"He doesn't even like me."

"I didn't ask you that Dana." she grumbled something and then spoke clearly.

"Be happy I'm so damn tired its tiring to even move my mouth, and I can't open my eyes." he retreated. "I did, I don't know if I do anymore and I care not to think about it. I care about his well being. . . I love you though Dalley" her lips gave a weak smile.

"I love you too Dana" I stared at him.

"_You idiot! I never tell her that!_"

"_She's asleep, went to sleep right after she said your name._"

"Oh. . ." then why did he . . . oh shit."You love her." it was a statement because I already knew the answer. "You fucking love her!"

"You speak of something I know nothing of. All I know is I can't get her out of my head, each day that has gone by, the more she invades my thoughts, and it has gotten to a point to where I can't even touch another woman." He hadn't admitted it to himself, but the man was in love with Dana. "She's a fucking baby, what barely 8 years old?" he was referring to her vampire years.

"No, she's 29, Eric and more woman than even I can handle at times. You can be a fool and let her go if you like because I know Edward won't stay away once he learns you're here."

"You give me your permission?" I didn't answer. "Why now?" was he really this dumb, he was older than I was.

"For an 869 year old vampire, you can really be a dumb ass. If you're offering her love, I will not stand in the way but heartache, I will kill you."

When we pulled up front of the hotel, the red and black theme was going to get on my nerves. Did everyone think that vampires only like those two colors; I stopped Eric as he started to wake her.

"I told you, she's bitchy if she's waked."

"Then what are you going to do?" I took my coat off and wrapped it around her. I placed her in my arms; I saw the surprise on Eric's face.

"She asked me to carry her and since you had her drugged, it's the least I can do." he looked at her sleeping face and smiled and before I could object he had her in his arms and was heading for the front counter.

"Reservation for Dallas and Eric," I said as I shifted Dana in my arms.

"What did you do to her?" I turned and saw Jessica smiling

"He drugged her," Dallas answered as Jessica frowned at me.

"He did what!" she was furious.

"Its okay Jessica," Dallas smiled. "You know I'll fight hell to keep her safe," she eyed him suspiciously.

"She better be going to her room, or I will tell on you." she walked over and kissed Dana's forehead as she walked over to her fiancée, I heard they were to get married when this conference was over. Dana snuggled closer to my chest and inhaled deeply, I saw the tear fall from the corner of her eye.

"No more Eric perfume Dalley," she whispered and even lighter than that she said, "It makes me miss him, remember him. I don't like to do that, it hurts"

"_I want to take her to my room._"

"_No! You said she had to come to you Eric!_" I knew he was right but the hold pulling on the inside was killing me softly but Dallas was right, she had to come to me but that didn't mean I wouldn't tempt and seduce her. I followed Dallas to his hotel suite, it looked exactly like mine, complete with a living room, kitchen pool table but my room only had one bedroom, it looked like his had two.

"Take her to the smaller room," he said like an order as I walked over to the door, the room was simple, a king size bed in the middle, a dresser, a plasma TV on the wall and the mini refrigerator in the corner. I laid her down and her eyes open slightly.

"Eric? You're here?" I paused unable to think straight with her so close. I inhaled her deeply and smelled woman, and Dana's favorite perfume. When I had asked her why she chose that particular scent one day, she told me because, she hadn't met a man who could turn her away once they got a whiff of it. And because of my arrogance, I didn't let her know how it turned me on. _Love Spell_ she said that was the name of it.

"You need to rest baby." I heard her voice catch in her throat.

"I don't know why you keep appearing in my dreams but fine. What do you want from me this time?" she thought she was dreaming. She dreamt of me that much and it seemed even in her dreams, I was an arrogant jerk.

"Just a kiss Dana."

"No . . . You'll just disappear like you always do when we kiss. You never even finish." I flinched at the hurt in her voice.

"I won't leave," I promised, she huffed but still leaned forward and kissed me. The kiss nearly stole whatever I was trying to fight against her, when she pulled back, her hazel eyes were clouded, but she lay down and smiled and just like that, she was asleep. I stared at her for long moments, not wanting to move but not wanting to be here when she woke either.

"The day will come when you wake every morning from the kiss I deliver, the day will come when every breath you take you will think of me, and the day will come when you will whisper I love you to me every night before you go to sleep in my arms." I kissed her forehead. "The day will come when you forgive me." she was still sleeping deeply when I pulled myself from her and walked across the hall. How was I supposed to fall asleep with the hard-on I got from just holding her close to me? I pulled out a shot glass and poured myself a glass of whiskey and down it; I repeated the motion two more times before I walked to my room where I found a long legged woman, lying across the black silk sheets I requested.

She was human, good because I was just about due for a feeding, as I walked over to her, a wicked smiled curved her lips. With each step I took I removed my clothes, by the time I made it to her I was naked. I thought of the last woman, I had tried to touch and couldn't bring myself to do it but now it wasn't so hard to fight the want to pull away and I didn't. I came between her legs and she tried to kiss me but I quickly pulled away. Dana's sweet taste was still on them.

"No kissing." she didn't seem to be offended as she offered me her neck, I ran my nose across and inhaled deeply, she smelled like strawberries, my dick was pulsing as it cried to feel her warmth. I poked at her entrance and saw she was already wet. Good, save me the time for foreplay. I entered her roughly and heard her gasp, her pulse quicken, but I wanted it faster, so I started to pound into her flesh, when she was screaming her heart racing I bit down and sucked. I drank and pumped into her, she was screaming I felt her pussy tighten around my cock, as she released herself on me. I felt my release coming, and when it did my head fell back and I snarled in satisfaction. I stayed there for a moment then rolled from on top of her, I thought she would stay in my bed but instead she got up.

"Thanks honey, you're better than the rest of your kind." and with those word she walked out and I nodded off to sleep but not before realizing, I didn't even know her name and she didn't even care to learn mine. I shook my head and drifted off to sleep.

My head was spinning when I woke up; there was no way my head should be spinning from two glasses of wine. I laid down and groaned, I remembered or maybe I was dreaming of Eric kissing me. I knew Dallas wouldn't bring me along if he were here so I had to be dreaming, even though I smelled him on my clothes. Dallas had better change his cologne quick before I lose my mind. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Dallas entered and he was back to his old cologne.

"You okay?"

"Yes."

"Well the first meeting is in thirty minutes, you should get ready," I nodded as I went to where my bags laid in the corner. I was ready to go in twenty minutes and highly annoyed, Dallas had come to my door, seven times asking me to hurry up. I was a little worried as to what had him so damn nervous.

"I'm ready, let's go," I snapped, his gaze flickered over what I was wearing, I chose a pair of my black leather pants, a white shirt that had words that read "WARNING: WILL KILL IF PISSED OFF." along with that I had on a pair of white boots, I grabbed my leather jacket that went with my pants and followed Dallas into the hallway.

"Dana you're going to behave today," I pulled my sunglasses over my eyes. "Amelia and the high council will be there," Amelia was the oldest known vampire, over 3,000 years old, the fact that she was here alone said that this meeting was important. We got onto the elevator.

"I promise Dallas, I will behave," I was in work mode now. "What's the conference about?"

"I have no idea, no one does."

"Why am I here?"

"You were summoned," I remember when Jessica got summoned; she was so scared she begged me to come along but she got summoned because of her ability. Why the hell would I be summoned I had no special ability other than the fact that I could kick some serious ass when provoked, but people were also summoned when they were on trial for doing some shit they shouldn't have done.

"Why am I being summoned, I haven't done anything."

"It was a request sent in that you be summon." now that really didn't make any sense. We got off the elevator.

"Who would request I be here? I have no special abilities or I haven't done anything," I couldn't deny the fact that I was a little frightened.

"Don't speak unless you're spoken to," he didn't have to worry about that because I had no intention of saying a goddamn thing, I was going to be invisible. "_I'll protect you Dana._" he thought and I smiled inwardly as we entered the room, I saw Jessica and T.J and Bill and Sookie along with all of my other associates. Jessica's expression was one of worry and fear.

I saw the eight members of the high council, sitting at a head table, they were all dressed in black, I stayed away from that color for the stereotype that all vampires loved black. Starting from left to right, there was Lucas, he looked to be 18 or 19, but in all actuality he was the next oldest vampire to Amelia, round about 2500 years old, it was rumor that he could go invisible at will, he had brown hair and black eyes, his face looked to be stuck with a frown on it. Then there was Seth, black hair, crystal blue eyes, he had a long burn mark down the side of his face, it was said that he could control things and people with his mind. then there was Michael, Amelia's husband, he was one of the best looking men I had ever seen, blonde hair, that was kept in a tight ponytail that was tied at the nape of his neck, grey eyes, he was younger than Amelia, five hundreds years younger. It was said that he could read a human or vampire every thought. He barely spoke. In the middle, Amelia, she was beautiful but looked to never change her expression, long black hair, green eyes, pale skin, she dreamt the future it was a known fact, whatever else she could do was kept a secret. On her right there was Godrick, he looked to be 16 maybe, was extremely short, I was taller than him but I wouldn't challenge him to a fight on his worst day and my best. He was 2000 years old, next to him Degree; he was maybe 800 years old the youngest member of the council and was known for his fighting, and tracking skills. we all had heighten sense but it was said his was better than ours, that he could hear miles away at a time and finally Eric, I felt my blood boil seeing him, and his blond hair flowing down to his chest his green eyes looking directly at me, he could mimic a person's voice and was an excellent fighter. What the hell was going on? Amelia smiled at Dallas or at least I thought she was smiling at him. Dallas took his seat and I stood against the wall. I was just there to observe.

"Now that everyone is here, let's get this started." Godrick spoke. "A few selected of you know why you're here," he let his gaze go to a few people but he continued. "It seems the Fellowship of the Sun has started knocking off the best of us," I balled my fist, I was trying my best to stay clear of that church but I'm telling you I was going to kill that little fragile preacher, I let my mind relish in the thought of breaking his head, feeling his bones crack under my skin. "We have a traitor in our mist," those words caught my attention again as he looked around the room. "I smell your fear now," three big vampires went to the door and blocked the exit, the only available exit. I had a mind to contact Jessica but it was no secret that Godrick and Michael could read vampire's transmission when he wanted to.

"We ask now that the traitor comes forward, before we take it any further, if you confess, there will be no harm done." oh yes the hell there would be, because if they wouldn't kill the traitor, I would. No one betrayed us, we were family and all we had. No one came forward. Amelia looked around the room and sighed. "She's yours Godrick," before I could even think he was in front of me, and I rose an eyebrow.

"Yes?" there was more attitudes in that word then I intended and he smiled but Dallas cut his eyes at me and I closed my mouth.

"You're the traitor," I stepped back.

"You're joking, right?" Dallas rose but he had two more vampires at his side at an instant holding him down. I shot across to him and broke one of their holds along with his fingers. I looked at the other with a murderous stare as I felt the rumble in my chest and a growl came from my lips. "Touch him again and you die." I picked up the small black box I carried as I heard Jessica scream and T.J. roar. I looked over and saw a vampire holding a knife too close to her neck, if she moved even a little her skin would burn. I walked to the middle of the room towards him slowly as I pressed the button the four foot sword appeared.

"Dana no!" I turned and saw Dallas in the same position; I heard Sookie's cries of protest. Someone was going to die for making them all hurt.

"Who accuses me?" there was a silence as I turned and faced Amelia.

"I do," that voice I knew all to well, and I felt my knees want to buckle when I saw his face.

"Then you shall die, because I betray no one and you sir have just seriously pissed me off." he smiled.

"You touch me and I will have Jessica killed first," I didn't retreat, I wouldn't show fear. I looked over at Jessica, they had T.J in a head lock but he was fighting wildly to get to her.

"What makes you think I care?" he waved his hand and I heard her scream and the sound of her skin sizzle.

"Dana no!" I yelled but what happen seemed unreal as her body went up in flames, she still held onto the sword as if she didn't even notice. I was release, we all were as everyone stared at her in awe but her gaze was locked with Eric's, she was going to try and kill him. I had to get to her, to snap her out of it. I looked over and saw the smile on Godrick's face and Amelia look of pure satisfaction, they had planned this.

"I'm going to kill you," her voice was low, cold.

"Dana, wait" her head didn't leave its position but I saw her eyes look my way. I stepped closer to her. She looked around the room, and the flames were dying down. "Look at yourself Dana," I said as she slowly backed away from Eric but she never pulled her weapon back. She looked at her reflection in the mirror walls and gasped but as she did that, the flames went away. She was confused I know, she looked almost ashamed, her sword went back into retreat.

"Bugs?" she looked at me.

"What was that Dallas?"

"I don't know Bugs, but they were just testing you," she shot the seven of them murderous glances.

"I find no humor in your games," she walked over to me but was afraid to touch me; she looked at her hand and pulled back.

"No Bugs," I tried to pull her face but she was already over to Eric, she slapped him.

"You asshole." she walked over to Jessica, she turned her face and saw the burn, she hugged her friend.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think he'd do it" Jessica laughed at her.

"You were just in flames, you slapped a member of the high council, insulted Amelia and you're over here apologizing to me?"

"I would kill a member of the high council, if it were more than a small burn mark," she looked at the man who did the burning.

"I was doing my job," Dana's hand went to her sword.

"No Dana." I said as I went to her. "You promised you'd behave." she retreated and sat next to Jessica, I wanted her to remove her sunglasses but knew better than to push her right now, she was walking a thin line.

"_They better continue Dalley and quickly,_" she didn't even seem to notice that Godrick, Amelia and all the other members were staring at her.

"We apologize for the way we handle things Dana," Godrick spoke, she didn't even acknowledge him. I knew she was counting.

"She's counting. Could someone please explain to me what just happen to her?"

"I had a dream that one of the female vampires, the younger ones would be able to do just what she did," Amelia spoke.

"Why not just ask me to do it?"

"You knew you could?" she asked.

"No, if I did, I would have burned that damn church down a long time ago with that little big mouth preacher nailed to the door." Amelia laughed.

"I didn't know who you were, so I had to ask around, when I talk to Eric about it, he knew you, and said he'd never suspect you would be able to do such a thing and he said you probably didn't know it yourself so he pushed you."

"Until a point I almost killed him?" she stared at Eric and he smiled. "You're an idiot, I could have killed everyone in here," I watched as she cringed. "These are the people I care about."

"Dana, if my dream is correct, and they usually are you control the fire and anything it touches."

"And you believe that how much?"

"_Dana respect her!_"

"_Screw respect! I could have killed you!_" she roared.

"_She is still head of the vampire counsel_" she rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to stop her Dallas," Godrick said. "Eric warned us about her, I actually find her quite amazing, she doesn't cower from us like everyone else usually does."

"As I was saying, I believe that to the utmost part of me," everyone looked at Dana as she bit her bottom lip, fangs showing, she did that when she was holding a remark in. "Speak your mind, young lady," Amelia said, Dana rose from her seat, jumped across the table and stood in front of them.

"You believe it enough to let me touch you?" Dana's hands went up in flames; she stared down at them as if she were surprised it happened. Most of the head council stepped back but Amelia just smiled.

"I would love to touch you but if I was wrong, my death would give the Fellowship of the Sun a lot of power." Dana stepped back but her hands were still in flames and I stepped to her, I knew she would object so I ran to her and grabbed her hands, she stared at me in shock but the fire didn't burn me All I felt were her hands.

"Are you insane!" she snatched away from me. "I could have killed you!" I smiled.

"But you didn't."

"I should kick your ass" I heard chuckles around me as she hugged me. I stiffened but let her hug me; I knew that she needed it.

"Would you come to be a body guard for me?" Amelia's voice spoke, Dana stiffened. "I would have asked you even if you hadn't been the flamer, you disarmed one of my best men," she looked at me, her eyes pleading with me. It was a great honor to become Amelia's body guard and it wasn't a secret that she never had women body guards.

"_I don't want to go_" she said.

"Amelia, she's still attached to her architect, she isn't ready to leave him," Michael said.

"Very well," she sat down. "I think we've had enough of each other for one day, we shall return tomorrow." she stood, Dana was still in my arms but I felt someone staring at me and deep down inside, I knew who it was.

"_Release her_"

"_No, she needs this._"

"Release her," he said again and this time loud enough so everyone could hear him.

"Aw hell," Bill came and stood between us but Dana didn't move.

"_Let's go Dalley, I'm kind of tired._" I wrapped my arms around her as we walked away, I heard Eric being held back as we made our way to the door.

"Dana don't you walk out of that door." I felt her stop but I started to drag her.

"_Don't do this to yourself._"

She wouldn't even look at me, I watched as she stopped but then kept going, I heard her walking, and the elevator doors close when I was finally released, I started towards the door only to be stopped by a small woman, vampire, I looked down and saw Dana's best friend Jessica.

"Where are you going?"

"To Dana," I looked around, the only people who remained were, Bill, Sookie, T.J, Godrick and two of his bodyguards.

"Why?"

"Don't question me!" she didn't move or budge.

"You've hurt her enough for one day Eric, leave her alone. Tomorrow is a new day. She needs time." Sookie approached.

"You'll lose the small hold you have on her now if you keep going with things the way you are now." I stared down at the two women before me and wanted to howl out in fury.

"Besides I can smell the other woman on you, don't disrespect her like that." they backed away from the door.

"You've been warned," Sookie said. As I made my way up the stairs, damn elevator was taking to long and the time it would take to ride the elevator, I'd be in my room already. When I walked inside, I sat on the couch and stared up at the ceiling and sighed, she was less than a hundred feet away and I couldn't go near her. this was worst than being far away from her, at least then I didn't have the option of getting to her but now I did and she didn't want to even look at me. I poked at her mind but she was blocking me, I'd keep poking, she has to let me in sooner or later, she knows how much I hate this.

"_Dana?_"

"_How can I help you Mr. Eric?_"

"_Stop with the Mr. Eric, Dana_"

"_How can I help you_?"

"_Are you okay_?" there was a silence, I wasn't even sure if she was going to answer.

"_Why do you care? I'm beneath you, nothing but a play thing. Leave me the hell alone, and stop poking at my goddamn head_!"

"_I will not leave you alone_," I knew she was pissed but I'd be damn if I let her run from me.

"_Well if I can't help you with anything, if you'd excuse me. I need some personal time with my vibrator._" I was too shock to even say anything, did she really just say that to me? Was she really over there finding pleasure without me? I was banging on their room door before I could stop myself.

"What?" Dallas didn't have a shirt on, it appeared he was pissed but I brushed pass him and burst into Dana's room, she stared at me, her sunglasses were gone, her hazel eyes had pure rage in them, I walked over to her bag and went through her clothes looking for the device.

"What the hell are you doing!" she yelled as she jumped up, I walked over to the bed and felt around, I smelled her arousal and it made my dick hard, and that's when the night stand caught my eye, I jumped across the bed to and saw the black vibrator, I yanked it up.

"What the hell is this for?"

"Do you want me to explain how I use it?" she didn't back down, that was my Dana.

"Why do you have it?"

"Because Edward isn't here," she inhaled deeply. "Not all of us can have sex without meaning." I took the thing and brought it to my nose and inhaled deeply, and the emotions that ran through me had my dick pulsing, I couldn't believe I was jealous of a damn toy.

"You touch another man, or let another touch you" I crumbled the toy in my hand, I saw her eyes budge. "That will be his neck."

"You did not just break my vibrator!" she yelled.

"You need pleasure, you come to my door, and I promise you there will be so much meaning to it. You'll never be able to think about another man's touch."

"You can not do this to me again!" she yelled.

"I promise you Dana, I won't touch another woman and you will not touch another man, the only pleasure we will find is that in each other."

"You can not do this to me Eric!" she started ranting but I was already leaving. I felt something hard hit the back of my head, I turned and looked on the ground and saw the clock from Dana's room in pieces. "When Edward gets here. I will fuck him and if you think about hurting him," she turned to flames. "We will dance." I turned back to her, revealing my fangs.

"We may dance but he. Will. Die." I walked out the door leaving her there yelling. I really hoped she took my words to heart because I meant every word of them.

I walked into my room and turned the shower on, this was off to a very bad start I was suppose to be courting her not pissing her off and in that moment I claim, I wouldn't touch another woman while I was here.

I finished my shower quickly and headed to my bed to lie down; my head carried nothing but thoughts of her, her face, her eyes, her long sensual legs, and the pout in her mouth, that sexy smile. . . I was sinking fast and I knew it. I was supposed to be getting her out of my system not letting her in deeper. If Dallas was right and I'm sure he was, I wasn't one to believe in love, I wanted Dana, wanted her at my beck and call, I wanted her loving me, thinking of no one but me and the only way I could get that from her was to make her think I was in this for the long haul, which I wasn't as soon as these six weeks were up. I was running for the nearest boarder.

The next few days, I just sat back and watched her, the way she made people laugh, and the way she had Dallas wrapped around her little finger, Dallas was known for being a hard ass and this girl had him willing to fight council for her. They had to have slept together, I smiled at the thought, I knew that wasn't possible, it was in our genes that the person who created you could never be your lover; it was the main reason Bill hadn't changed Sookie. The meetings never lasted more than four hours a day, the rest of the day, the guest were given free reign around the hotel, tomorrow Amelia told me we would discuss how to handle the Fellowship of the Sun and she told me Doc would be in too. I hated when he came, him and his daughter Becca always wanted to touch me and I allowed for the sake of the study but they talked about us as if we were some kind of animals that they studied and that really pissed me off. Yeah, we growled and snarled a lot but that's only because it scared a lot of people and let those who weren't afraid know that you meant business.

I looked over at Dana, today she wore some hip riding jeans that Dallas should be punched for allowing her to even buy, a belly shirt and on top of that a small leather jacket, she sat next to Jessica laughing and joking the entire time whoever was on the floor spoke, Godrick was on the floor now, talking about what? I honestly couldn't tell you. There was a knock at the door. The entire room went quiet. One of the body guards went to the door.

"Hello vampires, we heard you guys were having a meeting, we wanted to stop by and have a talk." it was the Pastor of the church Ralph Philps, along with that all too tempting little wife of his, and six bodyguards. The room was quiet as they stepped in and walked to the middle, he had a smug smile on his face. "It's a beautiful sunny day outside today, would any of you like to join us for a trip downtown?" his wife laughed.

"I'd love to take a little trip with you," Dana snarled, baring her fangs to him.

"Yeah, I think we are due for a feeding," Jessica smiled, repeating Dana's motion of showing her fangs. They were the youngest there and the most wild.

"I remember you," his look was feral and Dana smiled.

"I remember you too."

"Yeah, he's the one who ran when we started killing his followers," Jessica laughed

"You're the one who yell when we had Blondie chained down," she smiled. "And you're the one who teleported with the leech." Jessica smiled

"You're the one who yelled out in outrage when I crushed his wife's throat with my bare hand," I saw her glance at Dallas quickly as the wife moved a hand to her neck and smile. "But don't worry honey; you'd barely feel it. Now, as for me biting that all too tempting little neck of yours. You'd feel that." the woman took a step away from Dana, and the husband stared at her with a calculated look.

"I want her neck Dana," Jessica continued.

"Fine there's always that nice juicy vein between her thighs," the wife's face flushed and the two of them started laughing.

"I came here to play nice but I have a proposition, you give us her and we'll tell you how we captured Godrick." he said pointing to Dana and Jessica snarled as she stood, Dana grabbed her arm.

"There's no way in hell we'll let you take her!" I yelled and everyone stared at me and Dana smiled as she whispered something to Jessica.

"What makes you think, we don't already know?" the Doc and his daughter came into the door.

"I'm sure you don't." the Doc smiled.

"Don't be so sure," he said as Amelia stood.

"We will not make such a deal," but I was looking at Dana and her smile was cold and calculating.

"_I'll kill him right now if she goes,_" that was Dallas, but he wouldn't get the chance because, I would kill them all.

"_Dana. . ._" I called and she looked at me.

"_Yesss,_" there was an edge of irritation in her voice.

"_You better not even consider going._"

"_Yes sir, I would never consider disobeying my superiors. I've gotten this message from all council members, Dallas and now you. I swear you people; I could kill him right now._"

"_Dana! They capture Godrick; he's over two thousand years old._"

"_Fine,_" I saw her roll her eyes, the preacher looked at me.

"It seems the next time I capture you, I will have to use bigger chains"

"If you think there are chains big enough to keep him from the reason they were broke the first time. I'd love to see," Doc smiled.

"If there's nothing we can do for you, please excuse yourself. We have a meeting to continue." Michael stood, he was Amelia's husband and said to be the most deadly of all of us.

"No, that would be all," he made his way to the door and left with his team in tow.

"Is it just me or does it seems there was more to his visit then he's letting on?" Dallas said, no one said anything, but you could feel minds working.

"Dana you are to not go anywhere near him, his wife, or that church," Amelia voice demanded and Dana just nodded. "I want somebody with her at all times," she looked around at the bodyguards and council then to the doctor. "Doctor, what can you tell us?" he smiled.

"I need to speak to you in private first," she nodded.

"Would you like to take blood samples now?"

"Becca?" I hadn't even notice his little daughter standing behind him, she had aged from the last time I saw her, her brown hair was now cut to frame her face and she now walked with an air of confidence that was hard to ignore.

"Okay, whoever wanted to go first, is welcome to follow me over to the corner."

"We leave once this is done with?" Dana asked as her and Jessica stood.

"Yes, everyone but you. The Doc needs to see you," I watched as the cutest pout form on Dana's mouth as she sat down, Dallas sat next to her.

"Dana, you have to learn to keep your mouth shut," Dallas scorned her quietly.

"Dallas I won't allow him to come in our faces and make a mockery of us."

"Dana," he growled a warning; she folded her arms over her chest and sat back in the seat.

"Fine but if you get dragged to that church, I won't be responsible for my actions."

"Dana. . ."

"No Dalley, I will not let them harm you or Jessica, I'd kill him and every member of that church first."

"Dana," both of their heads turned as the doctor approached her.

"I'm ready for you," Becca said, her scent hit me first; she was human and smell of apples.

"Watch her," I told her as Dana went in flames and she gasp.

"How?" she walked over to Dana, where her father and the other council members were standing.

"I see Mika is working out for you," her flames died out. "I told you he works wonders for hair."

"Dana, how did you do that?" Becca asked.

"I don't know," her hands went in flames and she grabbed Dallas' hand. "He says he doesn't burn, and the things I touch don't burn unless I want it to." she looked up at them. "Can I see that pen?" the Doc placed it on the table and she picked it up ad twirled it

"That's amazing," the Doctor said, and then the pen melted. "She can probably stand sun light!"

"I won't chance it," Dallas snapped.

"Amelia?" Doc turned to her.

"She belongs to him, there's nothing I can do."

"Becca, take samples of Dana's blood and let's see what we can find out."

"I can give you a piece of my skin" Dana offered. "I want to know as much as I can about this."

"Oh please!" the doctor exclaimed as Dana walked off with Becca, the two of them chatting about Mika, the hair dresser.

"I think its time that I say, I don't like the way you handle her Monday," Dallas watched me with wary eyes.

"I had no choice."

"Didn't you?"

"No, you know the only way to get Dana to do what you want is to make her pissed." he cut his eyes.

"I'll say it again, I don't like the way you treated her Monday," I decided to just remain silent; he had every right to be upset with me.

"I'm putting Avery on her protective duty," Amelia said, Avery was deadly.

"No, I'll protect her," Dallas said.

"You need protecting to," Amelia smiled. "We don't need her killing Philps, Dallas. You'll have Seth and I'm putting Degree on Jessica."

"I want to protect Dana," they all looked at me.

"I don't think that's the wisest idea," Amelia said.

"I want her Amelia."

"I know and that's why we don't need you, you won't be focus on things Eric."

"I wouldn't let anything happen to her."

"Avery?" Dana called as we all looked her way, Avery walked over to her. Avery was nothing but muscle and had the ability to teleport and was a fighting machine. "Jessica and I are planning to go dancing tonight and if you'll be my bodyguard. . ."

"Dana, I'll be protecting you," she smiled.

"I don't want you as a bodyguard, Eric. You just break all my toys," she looked at Avery and walked away.

"Dana, you hear the way he comes to protect you," Becca, Jessica and Sookie had been hammering that into my head since we got to the bar.

"Yeah, I saw him, but he also broke my vibrator" that was my favorite one; I was still upset about that. I was wearing a white dress that only came to my thighs, no straps, Sookie curled my hair and it ran down my back

"I say just have sex with him, from what I hear he's really good," Becca said, I looked at her.

"That's the thing; I loved him at one point and time. Sex wouldn't just be sex. I will never sleep with him." there was a silence.

"Well can I?" I almost broke her neck when I heard her say those words, I remember Eric telling me he wouldn't sleep with another woman.

"I don't care." she squealed.

"_Dana! Are you insane?_" Jessica said.

"_He promised me he wouldn't touch another woman while we were here. Let's just call this a test._"

"Let's get drunk!" I said as the first round of drinks appeared before us.

"Dana, why would you give her the go ahead?" Sookie whispered. "You should have snapped her neck for asking," I smiled.

"He made me a promise, Sookie," she looked at me and rolled her eyes. I looked over to the dance floor, vampires were everywhere, grinding against each other, and humans were there too. I smiled as I saw a vampire woman feeding from a human man.

"Your bodyguard is cute," Jessica said.

"Yeah so is yours. I'm going to ask him to dance." I said but didn't move. "Why are you guys trying to hook me up with someone? I'm almost engaged to Edward."

"Almost doesn't count," Becca said.

"I'm going to call him and ask him to come here. I miss him." I thought to his smile and the way he could make me laugh.

"And have Eric kill him?" Jessica said. "Don't you dare." I frowned.

"Let's just go dance," I said, we all got up, and I walked over to Degree.

"Yes Dana?"

"Let's go dance."

"No," he smiled, Degree was 6'7, he had long black hair and light blue eyes, he wore a tight black shirt and leather pants. I pouted

"You can't tell me no." he smiled, Degree was good looking, hell better than that, and he was deadly, which was a major turn on.

"I can and I will continue." I walked closer to him.

"Don't you think I'm cute?"

"You're trouble." I smiled.

"What's taking you so long?" Jessica came over to me.

"He won't dance with me."

"He scared?"

"He says I'm trouble," she smiled.

"She is."

"I'm the best kind of trouble though, the kind you can't get out of your system."

"Don't I know it? You got Eric panting after you." I rolled my eyes.

"I want you to dance with me Degree, please" I grabbed his hand; he made little protest as I dragged him to the dance floor. As I started to gyrate my hips against him, I felt him hesitate but soon he let the music take him. I felt his hard on pressing into my back, his head at my neck nuzzling me; I turned to him and smiled. He smiled back at me revealing his fangs.

"You're dangerous." I smiled.

"You're sexy."

"Eric is going to kill me."

"Are you scared?" he pulled me closer.

"I'm more afraid of you."

"I can kill you with just a touch," he laughed mockingly.

"I'm not afraid of dying Dana." I looked up into his blue eyes.

"You're eyes are telling on you," he didn't look away and that made me smile "You like me."

"Hard not to like someone like you." I inhaled deeply and I didn't smell a woman on him. The music slowed and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I might kiss you, with you being so close" he gave me a smirk.

"I might not stop you."

I ran into Jessica as I made my way to the club, she was drunk, beyond that as Avery carried her and she laughed. I knew if she was drunk then Dana was too and Sookie wouldn't be far behind them.

"Why are you not with Dana?" I asked him.

"Degree is watching her," Jessica laughed.

"Yeah, I don't know if I'd call it watching." I looked at Avery for an explanation but he didn't say anything, I made my way to the club inside the hotel. Dana was in Degree's arms. I don't remember ever seeing her with her hair down and curled, and that dress. We were going to have to talk about the way she dressed. Degree held her close, I watched Dana's face, she was being bad but underneath it I saw she was happy so how the hell was I suppose to tell her the news, I had just learned. Then when Degree leaned down and Dana kissed his lips, I was shocked, the web this girl tangled was getting messier by the minute and it looked as if somebody was in a laughing mood because Eric walked in, laughing with the doctor's daughter. At first he didn't see her and I prayed the kiss ended soon but it didn't as a matter of fact, it got more intense. Degree's hand started to roam her body, going through her hair. I knew the moment Eric saw her, Degree must have felt it too because he placed Dana behind him and looked around for danger, he could sense danger, the moment it wanted to appear its head. I walked over to intervene.

"What did I tell you?" Eric snarled.

"Eric, go to your room. You're drunk man." Degree said.

"What's going on over here?" I said neither one of them turned to me.

"Dalley, can you get Eric. I was enjoying myself with Degree," she touched his arm and I heard Eric snarl.

"I told you not to let another man touch you," she rolled her eyes.

"I smell Becca all over you Eric. Just leave me alone. Besides I like Degree, he's sexy," she had to be a little tipsy because I knew that made a fire in Eric's blood.

"Dana come on," I reached out for her. "I got something to tell you."

"About what?"

"Edward." she walked over to me but didn't let go of Degree.

"What's wrong Dallas?" her voice was hard.

"Come on Dana, let's go somewhere quiet," she shook her head and her eyes watered.

"You tell me now!" she backed away from me.

"_She'll run into your arms. Hold her._" Degree nodded.

"_Eric, she doesn't need this right now. She's going to run into his arms. Let her._"

"_No!_"

"Stop with all that transmission! Dallas tell me where he is . . ." she knew, I saw it in her eyes.

"He's gone Dana, he was on a mission and his team got ambushed, he didn't make it Dana" the scream that tore from her throat had the three of us jumping, she ran into Degree's arms. Eric stepped forward but I stopped him.

"Give her some time, take her to her room Degree and stay with her if she needs you to," he picked her up and zoomed her away. I followed and Eric was close behind me. I wanted Dana in my arms; I wanted to be the one bringing her the comfort she was receiving in Degree's arms. We got to the room; Degree was already sitting on the couch with her. She was still in his arms.

"Why don't you have her in the bed?" I asked as she tighten her arms around him.

"She said she didn't want to go."

"Dana. . ."

"Not now, Dallas . . . not now. I just want some time to think."

"It wasn't the Fellowship of the Sun, he and his team was sent on a mission and they got ambushed. The mission they were sent on was plain suicide."

"Who gave the order?"

"We have no idea," she looked at Eric.

"Who gave the order?"

"He wasn't supposed to die. Just get toughed up a bit." she went into flames. I watched the fear in Degree's eyes and then the realization when he saw the flames did nothing to him.

"Eric, I think you should leave," he was sorry, you could see it in his eyes but that would never be enough for Dana, she would attempt to kill him. "Hold her down, Degree," but she was up before the word escaped my lips, she stalked over to Eric and slapped him but this slap was different than the first, the mark it left on his face was a burn mark.

"Take me to your room," she order Degree.

"Dana. . . Bugs."

"I can't be this close to him Dallas, I'm going home tomorrow after the meeting."

"No you're not," Eric growled, Degree stood in front of her.

"You've done enough, Eric." he said.

"You dare stand before me in defiance."

"Enough Eric. Don't you see what you're doing to her? I know if I can smell her emotions, then you can to," he led her to the door.

"I'll tell Amelia and the high council tomorrow. I've had enough of your games," Degree took her hand and led her to the door, she turned around. "The only reason, I didn't kill you is because Dallas would be the one to suffer if I did." she was referring to the fact that the architect paid for any mistake their creations made while in their care. I watched as she walked out the door.

"You fucking idiot."

"The little twit wasn't suppose to die."

"We may have just lost her," the _we_ I was referring to was the vampire council; I never doubted the commitment Dana had for myself or Jessica.

I was awaken to the sound of someone banging on my front door, by the time I made it to my living room, Eric had already got up to answer it. Jessica, T.J, Sookie, Bill and Avery all filed into my room. Jessica headed straight for her room.

"Where is she?" she snapped.

"Degree's room" I said as Eric growled, and everyone looked at him and I'm sure they saw his face.

"Please tell me you didn't have anything to do with this Eric," Jessica pleaded. "Please Eric," he didn't respond.

"You arrogant jerk!" Sookie snapped.

"Great!" Jessica yelled. "Just fucking great!" she started pacing then inhaled deeply. "And you reek of Becca!"

"You are unfucking believable," Sookie threw her hands into the air.

"She's going to try and leave isn't she?" Jessica looked at me and I just nodded.

"She lost the man she loves because the man she's in love with is an arrogant jerk." Sookie said as she started pacing.

"In love with?" Eric said as we all stared at him.

"Was! She hates you now, I'm sure of it." Jessica said as she looked back at T.J and he nodded.

"I feel it all in this room, the hate and pain," he sat in the seat where she was last night, T.J was an empathic. The door opened, in walked Dana and Degree. Dana ran to Jessica and Sookie, they held her.

"You smell of him," Eric snarled, Degree, Bill, and T.J moved in to protect their women. Dana looked over at him.

"Do I, now?" she smiled as she walked over to him; she brushed her body against his. "I was going to run from you but that's not me or who I am. I think I will stay," she walked to her room. "Sookie, Jessica come help me with my hair. I think I like it down." they both looked at me strangely but followed her. Once the door was close, Dana turned on her stereo to blasting. The men looked at me.

"She does that whenever she doesn't want to be heard." I sat down on the couch.

"If you touch her again, I will kill you."


End file.
